Kosong
by unoru
Summary: Hujan di bulan Oktober waktu itu. Cerita tentang dia dan purnama. / Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Death under the Moon'.


_Dipersembahkan untuk **aRaRaNcHa** beserta Infantrum '**Death under the Moon**'Challenge dengan mengambil prompt Emptiness dan fase Full Moon. _

_Selamat ulang tahun, Roronoa Zoro!_

Kosong

Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara

Dia masih di sana. Memandang kosong pada langit yang tetap hitam. Tanpa menghiraukan bulan yang membulat penuh di balik awan abu-abu gelap. Ah, purnama.

Dia masih berbaring di rerumputan yang sama. Biarpun tanah becek membingkai tubuhnya atau aroma rerumputan yang basah menyeruak ke dalam penciumannya. Membiarkan pakaian hitamnya yang lembap menyalurkan dingin ke sekujur tubuhnya. Terus sampai wajahnya mengering dan membiarkan titik-titik air itu melesak ke tanah.

Udara dingin yang entah darimana dengan lembut mengusap pipi tirusnya. Suara gemuruh kecil sesekali menyentakkan hatinya dengan pelan. Dan dia tanpa ragu tidak mengindahkan waktu yang sedang berputar di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak peduli. Benar, dia sudah tidak lagi mau peduli.

"Kirito."

Suara yang sama. Dan dia masih dapat mendengarnya.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu di udara—gadis itu, pikirnya. Berharap gadis itu ada di sana dan menyentuh jarinya, mencapai punggung tangannya, kemudian membiarkan telapak mereka menyatu. Dia masih berharap ada kehangatan yang seperti itu. Dia terlalu naif karena membiarkan harapan kosong itu mengakar di hatinya.

Gapaiannya terhenti ketika tidak didapatinya sesuatu pun. Hanya udara kosong, tak berwujud. Tetapi angin menyambut tangannya, membelai jemarinya dengan dingin yang tidak biasa, menusuk ke dalam saraf di kulitnya.

Kirito, pemuda itu, kini mendelik tajam pada langit. Dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia tidak memiliki kuasa atas itu. Maka dia menyunggingkan senyum. Palsu.

"Kirito."

Lagi dia mendapati lantunan yang sama. Dari pemilik yang sama.

Dia tetap menutup mata, menikmati itu sebagai melodi yang merdu. Sekarang tangannya terayun layaknya seorang dirigen. Nada-nada barusan diubahnya sebagai lagu pengantar tidur.

Walaupun waktu masih bergulir mengitarinya, pemuda itu mahfum benar, bahwa bulan penuh itu akan tenggelam oleh kontrasnya matahari, atau genangan air di sekelilingnya akan segera menguap oleh terik besok siang. Dia tahu, dan dia lagi-lagi sedang tidak peduli. Dia ingin tetap begitu, tenggelam dalam kekosongan tak berwadah. Persis seperti mati.

"Kirito."

Ah, sekarang wajah sendu gadis itu terbayang di pikirannya. Dia—entah bagaimana—sudah tidak bisa menahan sakit yang memenuhi kantung hatinya.

Gapaiannya dijatuhkan di kedua sisinya. Dia mencengkram tanah basah itu kuat-kuat, merasakan ketidakberdayaan luar biasa. Tidak bisa menjadi seperti tanah lecat itu yang segera tergelincir dari rematannya. Atau seperti rumput-rumput yang sedang ditindihnya, yang akan tetap hidup esok hari. Dia merasa tidak sekuat mereka. Bahkan sekarang merengut seperti bocah.

Dia merasa lelah, tapi setiap kali memejamkan mata, rasa sesal menjamahi ingatannya. Wajah gadis itu selalu ada di sana. Senyumannya yang manis, celotehannya yang menyebalkan, juga bagaimana pipi putihnya merona.

"Kirito."

Ah, dia tahu darimana suara itu bermuara sekarang. Dalam pikirannya, terus menggema dengan halus. Dia mencoba untuk tidak melupakan bagaimana suara itu pernah membungkamnya. Dan dia berhasil, karena lagi dan lagi suara yang sama kembali menyerukan namanya.

Namun di waktu yang sama, dia benci dengan ingatan itu. Dia benci dengan rasa sakit setiap kali memori tentang gadis itu menjadi pengantar tidurnya. Dia membenci dirinya yang melepaskan gadisnya dengan mudah. Dia membenci kebodohannya yang tenggelam dalam kegundahan begini.

"Kirito."

Pemuda yang sama terus menerawang dalam gelap, mengawang tentang jalan yang pernah dilewati bersama gadisnya. Dia merasa bodoh dan kosong. Masih berharap seseorang itu akan meraih gapaiannya.

Di saat yang sama, dadanya terasa makin sesak. Dia sudah tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang mulai mengerut karena dingin. Dia tidak mau tahu dengan tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Ada sesuatu lain yang terasa perih, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana. Biarpun terus mencari, pada akhirnya dia akan tersesat. Karena tidak ada lagi yang menahan langkahnya ketika salah memilih jalan. Sudah tidak ada yang mengancamnya kalau terus bertindak bodoh. Dan lagi, dia memang bodoh. Kalau sejak dulu dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi dungu dan bertindak sesuka hati, mungkin tidak akan ada perih yang seperti ini. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, dia tidak akan merasa kehilangan dan kosong.

Demi Tuhan, dia untuk pertama kalinya, sesungguhnya berharap untuk diselamatkan. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana. Dia masih terlalu angkuh untuk bercerita. Dia masih bersikeras tidak membutuhkan siapapun.

Dia tidak butuh seseorang yang mirip ataupun lebih baik dari gadisnya. Dia hanya menginginkan gadis itu, Asunanya. Cukup sesederhana itu, dan gemuruh di atas sana menggelegar semakin hebat.

Dia tidak perlu mengerti kenapa Tuhan mengambil gadisnya lebih dulu. Dia tidak butuh pemahaman tentang semua yang terjadi di luar kuasanya. Yang ingin diketahuinya hanyalah kapan mereka diperkenankan kembali bersama.

Hujan terus merintik. Awan-awan semakin menggelap, bergerak perlahan dan saling menyatu di atas sana. Sesekali ketika cahaya kecil menyambar di atas sana, Kirito menutup mata. Berhenti memandang langit seolah meminta-Nya untuk mengembalikan Asunanya. Dia lelah dengan rasa sakit yang sama, dia capai merengek pada ketidakpastian.

Kirito mengangkat tubuhnya dengan pasti, menjejakkan diri dengan lantang di tanah Aincrad. Dia menengadah dengan pakaian berlumpur. Dia membiarkan hujan membasuh semuanya; pakaiannya, tubuhnya, wajah dan hatinya. Dia mengilhami sekelebat ingatan tentang gadis itu. Bagaimana dia mulai mengenalnya, bertarung bersamanya, bertengkar, melindunginya, dan mulai jatuh cinta. Bagaimana dia menciumnya untuk pertama kali, berjanji untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, melamarnya dan menikmati bulan madu di pondok sederhana, mengangkat seorang anak perempuan lalu hidup layaknya pasangan bahagia.

Seulas senyum menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dia hanya ingin mengenangnya untuk sebentar saja, rasa bahagia yang pernah mengakar bersama mereka. Sebentar lagi saja, setidaknya sampai gemuruh yang berikutnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar lupa. Sebelum dia benar-benar membuang semuanya dan mengosongkan hati.

Kirigaya Kazuto.

Suara tawa yang keras mulai bersaing dengan suara hujan. Demikian kerasnya, hingga Kirito tidak memedulikan derasnya hujan yang menampar wajahnya. Dia menarik napas paling dalam, menggenggam udara hampa di kedua tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan kuat. Teriakan kuat yang segera mencungkil rasa sesaknya. Teriakan yang mengalahkan gemuruh panjang di atas sana.

Dia merindukan saat-saat menjadi bodoh.

Maka kelopak matanya bergetar. Kantung di matanya segera menghujankan air. Biarpun terus terbasuh oleh hujan, dia tetap menangis. Meskipun tidak tahu yang sedang ditangisinya, dia tetap saja menangis. Sengukannya keras seperti bocah. Wajah lusuhnya merah penuh. Dirematnya jubah hitam panjangnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak lagi menggigit bibir, tetapi meracau dan terus berteriak. Ya, dia sedang menggila, merutuki kelalaiannya. Pemuda bodoh itu hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tuhan tidak bersalah. Dia yang tidak bisa melindungi gadisnya. Dia murka, dia kesal, dan dia benar-benar hampa sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bungkam.

Di saat yang sama kedua tangannya terhempas, jatuh di kedua sisinya. Dua kata yang berbeda melantun dalam ingatannya, masih dari pemilik hati yang sama, Asuna.

Andai gadis itu ada di sana, Kirito akan meraih tubuhnya mendekat padanya, merangkulnya. Dia berjanji akan memeluknya kuat-kuat, sampai Asuna tidak bisa pergi lagi. Dia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya. Berada di sana saja, dengannya. Cukup demikian, dan dia akan merelakan apapun.

Ah, sebuah pengharapan kosong lagi, _kan_?

Sebuah botol kaca kecil menggelinding jatuh dari genggamannya. Dia tahu apa yang baru saja mengalir di kerongkongannya, dingin.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membuang semuanya—hampir semua yang tertinggal di hatinya yang kini lubang. Dia benci melihat orang-orang terluka karenanya. Dan dia takut menjadi yang paling tersiksa. Satu-satunya yang diyakininya adalah dia akan menjadi tolol kalau kembali sekarang.

Dahulu, dia selalu jadi yang paling peduli. Jadi orang baik yang tidak ingin menyakiti. Dia selalu seperti itu—berusaha menjadi wadah bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia terantuk, menumpahkan segala isinya dan mulai menyakiti. Karena menopang semuanya sendirian agaknya terlalu berat.

Dan karena itu dia memutuskan untuk lari. Seperti saat gadis berambut biru gelap itu mati di hadapannya. Atau ketika... gadis lain yang lekat dengan warna putih itu menghilang deminya. Dia pernah kembali untuk membalaskan kepergian mereka, dan berharap dengan begitu tidak akan jadi sesakit ini. Tapi dia salah, karena dia hanya manusia. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Dia hanya boleh membuang rasa sakit yang sekarang, meski itu berarti... membuang hatinya. Maka dia memutuskan untuk tetap hidup di masa ini.

Awan-awan gelap di atas sana menipis secara perlahan. Dan dia—Kirito—kembali terhempas di sisi rerumputan. Dia sudah tidak mau tahu kenapa semua seolah mengejeknya. Yang dia pahami, dia sudah sendiri. Dan akan seterusnya begitu.

"Kirito."

Untuk kesepuluh kalinya di tahun ini, bulan bersinar penuh. Ah, dia baru ingat. Oktober. Dan esok adalah ulang tahunnya. Tapi dia tidak mau memikirkan itu sekarang. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam dengan sendirinya. Raga pasrahnya terlentang menantang langit. Pikirannya berhenti mengawang. Hatinya berhenti meringsut.

Kalaupun matahari besok pagi membangunkannya dengan hangat, dia masih akan begitu. Dia letih dengan segalanya dan ingin rehat sejenak. Seperti awan-awan hitam itu yang mulai menyisih dengan perlahan. Juga seperti purnama di atas sana yang lamat-lamat menyinari bumi Aincrad.

Dia masih dapat merasakan satu dua titik air mendarat di wajahnya, dan dia tetap tidak peduli.

"Kirito."

Dia terpejam, cukup dalam, dan entah bagaimana gadis itu hadir di hadapannya, menangkup wajahnya yang dingin, mengelus pipinya. Dan Kirito sudah tidak bisa membuka mata. Dia hanya bisa merasakan bibir Asuna yang mengecupnya dengan lembut. Dia hanya bisa mendengar bisikan sayang dari gadisnya. Dia hanya tahu kalau gadis itu sedang mengelus rambut hitamnya, memanjakannya dengan sentuhan sayang dan kecupan manis di pipi.

Dia kemudian merasakan kehangatan yang datang dari segala arah, membelunggunya dan memintanya untuk cukup menikmati saja. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku dan matanya enggan membuka. Tetapi dia tahu gadis itu masih di sana, menyentuh kedua pipinya lalu meraih pendengarannya dengan udara hangat yang sama.

"_Arigatou_, Kirito-_kun_."

Dan semuanya menghilang. Persis seperti hujan di malam itu.

Fin


End file.
